Ask Ninjago!
by AwesomeAuthor13
Summary: Ask any ninjago character you want! PM only! except for guests! My last story was taken down for that reason... Also check out my deviant art and ask questions there too! Enjoy! Rated T because I'm paraniod.
1. What's up With Lloyd's Hair?

**Hey guys, I had to take my last story down because I was breaking the rules, I can only accept questions by pm, with the one exception of guests, who can't pm me. So you can't review questions unless you're a guest, but you can pm me!**

* * *

**sportsgallol:**

**-Garmadon- your moves in the episode art of the silent fist were awesome!**

"Thank You, I have practiced that type of fighting a lot since I was turned back to normal!" Sensei Garmadon smiled.

**-Lloyd- Have you ever try to scare kids and get their candy from them when they run away scared?**

"No, but some of the older kids at Darkly's used to do it to us." Lloyd shivered at the memory.

**-Everyone- would you ever help me get rid of JB forever?**

"No problem." Everybody said, cracking their knuckles.

"These next few questions are from..." Nya began.

**Goldmedalninja:**

**-Jay: favorite weather?**

"Duh, Thunderstorms! They're awesome!" Jay replied,"Lightning is my element!"

**-Zane: does the cold bother you?**

"When Sensei Wu told me I was the ninja of ice I was surprised, however, I had survived in icy climates before, so I thought to myself...  
'the cold never bothered me anyway." Zane shrugged.

**-All: what are you going as for Halloween?**

"I'm gonna be a dragon!" Lloyd yelled.

"I'm going to be a flying monkey!" Jay replied with enthusiasm.

"I am going to wear an old sheet over my head, cut eyeholes into it and call myself a ghost." Cole replied with a roll of his eyes.

"I'm going as a biker!" Nya answered,

"I'm going as a walker, from the walking dead!" Kai exclaimed.

**-Cole: do you play any instruments?**

"I can play the recorder, does that count?" he replied.

**-Kai: how did you react to Nya's first date (if she had one before Jay)?**

"I made sure his mother wouldn't even recognize him!" Kai said, cracking his knuckles.

**Breana:**

**-Jay Can you teach me the art of kissing pillows (laughs)**

"Okay, because it's so funny, I'll tell you. You simply dream about your crush, and lean in for a kiss while asleep while your mother walks in." Jay replied with a heavy heart.

**-Kai How do you feel about Jay and Cole fighting over Nya**

"Well, they aren't fighting anymore, but it was actually pretty funny while it was happening!" Kai smirked.

**-Nya you're my favortive Did you know Kai,Jay,Zane and Cole made a bet to see who the samrai is and the first to know is the Green Ninja**

"Actually, Kai told me when he found out I was the samurai!" Nya shrugged at the memory.

**-Cole Who made you the leader I mean who die and made you leader**

"Sensei, and he didn't die." Cole spat with steam flying out of his ears.

**Desiree Julien:  
**

**-Zane: OH FOR CRYING OUT LOUD! JUST ASK PIXAL OUT ALREADY!**

"Recently I have unlocked new feelings like love, let's just say another thing that came with love was anxiety!"

**-Jay: Uh! RUDE! Fine, since you won't teach me, here's another question: How'd you get your scar?**

"Let's just say never think that it's a bunny in the bushes." Jay shivered.

**-Cole: Hey, me too! Who's your favorite Avenger?**

"My favorite Avenger is the hulk! He's a freaking boss!" Cole replied.

**-Kai: /)_- Unbelievable. Anyways, have you ever accidentally read a Lavashipping fanfiction? (O_O Never again)****Thanks for doing my questions. Desiree Julien OUT!(backflips out the door)**

"Yes..." was all Kai said.

"Well, Kai's broken, so let's see what else we have!" Nya said, reading the next few dares,"These are from..."

**Zaneisawesome**

**To all. Hey what's up dudes and um...Nya! Well I was wonering if you guys would come to W.A. With me! And also zane is my fave Kai is next then cole,Lloyd,jay! P.s sorry jay**

"Nothing much." They all answered.

"We would love to come there!" Cole said.

"I expected another Kai fan." the hot-headed red ninja said.

"It's cool Bro." Jay answered. "This question is from..."

**Brian Indigo:**

**-Lloyd: ****Do you ever fear that your dad will turn evil again?**

"I don't really like to think of that as a possibility, however, on the other hand if my old dad and my new dad got into a fight, my new dad would kick my old dad's butt!" The blonde ninja answered with pride. "These are from..."

**watchfullkittycat32:  
**

**-This question is for Jay, my favorite ninja! What do you like about being a ninja with lightning?**

"Well, it comes in handy while there's a thunderstorm during horror movie night! It's great for pranks!" Jay smirked. "These are from..."

**iFangirl4Life:  
**

**-Kai is like, literally me. Divergent, Hunger Games, Ariana Grande... Actually, I'm gonna ask him two questions.**  
**Kai: 'Are you excited for Mockingjay Part 1?' and 'What do you think of Ariana Grande's new album?'**

"I am really excited for Mockingjay part one! Also, I think the album is awesome!"

**-Cole: If you were a girl... which one of the guys would you date?**

"Ummm..." Cole began,"Kai?" he was greeted with many disgusted faces,"What? We have to tell the truth!"

**All of them: Least favorite song EVER!**

"Baby, by Justin Bieber." They all replied at once.

"Let's move on. These questions are from..." Cole started

**MMC:**

**-#JAYA4EVER To Lloyd: How are you blonde if you're parents' hair is brown or black?**

"Genetics, I inherited my grandfather's golden hair!" he replied. "We still have more questions! These are from..."

**Emili-the-shadow-ninja:**

**(Pls. disclude Jay from this)**  
**-What would you like your GFs to be?**

"Sorry Jay, sit this one out," Kai said as Jay nodded in grief before sitting in the corner of shame. "I like girls who are headstrong, they need to stand up for themselves!"

"Well, I like rebels!" Cole replied.

"I am fond on PIXAL, that is all." Zane stated.

"I think girls are gross, I'm still just a kid!" Lloyd answered.

**-I think it's better for Cole to have a girlfriend who CAN cook. Your opinion?**

"I agree with you." Cole said in defeat.

**-If you had kids,what would they look and be like?**

"Well, I think my kid would have no problem with bullies and look just like me!" Kai imagined.

"Well, I think a girl that looks like Nya would be cute! She would be optimistic as well!" Jay answered, jumping in.

"I wouldn't force my kid to follow my footsteps, and she would hopefully not inherit my eyebrows." Cole said, thinking to the future.

"I would have to build a child, I would consult Pixal first however." Zane said sheepishly.

"I don't know." Lloyd shrugged. "These are from..."

**4nn4:  
**

**-Pythor, have you ever played Five Nights at Freddy's? If so, how did you like it?**

"I have never played, but I have heard things..." Pythor shivered. "This last question is from..."

**shadow ninja:**

**-to pythor if you combine anacondrai blood with fangpyre venom then your tribe can return!**

"I didn't know that! I have to try it sometime..." he trailed off.

**WhiteColor  
**

**-Lloyd &amp; Kai: Hey, I like Demons and Radioactive too!**

"Ya! Another Imagine Dragons fan!" Kai and Lloyd said together as they high-fived.

**-Kai, Cole, Lloyd: If you all were 13, would you date this girl? *Shows picture of a girl with wavy brown hair, hazel-brown eyes, tan skin and wearing a black and pink checkered (sorry if it's wrong, I serached on Google Translate!) shirt, pink shorts and shoeless* Just a question.**

"Sure! She's cute!" Kai yelled.

"Of course I would date her!" Cole replied.

"I'm not really into girls." Lloyd replied flatly.

**-Jay: And... what the hell is Starbucks? **

"Starbucks is a popular coffee shop chain that stretches all across North America." he explained.

**-Zane: I heard your awnsers to other questions... and just, to the "Snowman" joke, see that movie! *throws Frozen movie* oh, and read that! *throws Ninjago/Frozen parodies, hitting his Head***

"I will watch the film and read the fanfictions." Zane replied, getting up and recovering.

**-Misako: Wait a sec... if you and Garmadon were brunnetes, and Wu is blonde, that means... (my friend asked that!)**

"Do you know anything about genetics, as my son said before, he got his hair from his grandfather." Misako explained.

**-Overlord: Give me some. But not poisoned ones, I know where you live. *shows knife again***

"Ok..."

**-Cole: Uh... my grandma made cake if you want... let's be on peace, alright? :)**

"OK! Thanks, I'll take the cake, consider us at peace!" Cole replied with a face stuffed with cake.

**Guest:**

**-Hello! Hello! This is Billy Jane with questions! I'm putting four questions in case you don't use one of them. #1. Cole. Was the reason you were so jumpy towards Nya that time on the train because you were thankful that someone was treating you as someone special, instead of how you are usually treated?**

"Actually, yes... I guess it just felt nice to be treated special for once." he replied.

**-#2. Overlord. Do you smoke? Your voice sounds raspy, as if you do smoke.**

"No, I don't." The Overlord said, tossing away a cigarette bud.

**-#3. Lloyd. Why must you drag the subject of yourself into everything? Seriously, it's annoying.**

"Sorry it's just how my personality is! Judging on the way I grew up, and them grew up fast all of a sudden, you might wanna expect that!" Lloyd replied with a shrug.

**-#4. Garmadon. Has it ever occurred to you that Misako was being disloyal to you throughout most of your life?**

Well, judging by how she nearly got together with Wu while I was evil is known as betrayal, but...  
Misako also spent most of her life just trying to stop me from fighting my son!" Garmadon pondered as Jay jumped in front of him.

"That's it for now!" Jay yelled.

* * *

**Hey, so remember... ONLY PM ME YOUR QUESTIONS! Ok?**

**Except for guests, you're ok!**

**Ps: a little note for those who haven't seen my last story, Jaya is back together, and everybody is friends!**

**Also, remember to check out my deviantart account, it's awesome! There is a link on my profile... so you can ask questions on my account or by pm-ing me, except for guests... you're off the hook! So remember to ask on DeviantArt as well! Link on my profile! *Hint* *Hint***

**So... ask more questions!**


	2. Zane's Thoughts on Frozen?

**Hey guys! Oh, and shadow ninja, it's on my profile! However it wont show up as a link for some reason, just copy and paste it into you're URL box, or right click and press the go to option. Enjoy!**

* * *

"Guys, we got more questions!" Jay yelled as everybody gathered around. "Let's get this show on the road!"

**zaneisawesome:  
**

**-do guys not like me or something. well eney ways this one is for zane: um I'm not sure what time zone ur in but that battle with the overlord why'd you do it?**

"I was only doing what I was programmed to do, I was protecting other's who cannot protect themselves." Zane answered.,"And I assure you that we don't hate you and we apologize. These are from..."

**Guest:**

**-Hey,it's me again! Cole,are you the exact image of your father,mother,or both?(p.s. your eyebrows are adorable!)**

"I look exactly like my mom, too bad I was cursed with my dad's ape eyebrows." Cole replied looking at his jungle trees he called eyebrows.

**-Kai,if you were to have a different hairstyle,what would it be(other than spiky hair)**

"I would have a mohawk! It's the next best thing to spiky hair!" Kai said as he imagined himself in the hairstyle.

**-Jay,what made you like blue so much(Also your mom told me,you use to run around in your underwear,with a cape,thinking you were a superhero...)**

"I like blue because of my blue eyes! I think they make everything blue more vibrant to me!" Jay smiled,"And stop talking to my mother!"

**-Zane,what is your favorite frozen treat?**

"I do enjoy mint chocolate chip flavored ice cream!" he replied.

**-Lloyd,if you could only eat one type of candy for the rest of your life,what would it be?**

"I would not mind eating Reeces Peanut Butter Cups for the rest of eternity." Lloyd chuckled. "Lets see, these next ones are from..."

**WhiteColor:**

**-I know Im sending many questions... But i cant resist!****And welcomd to my life, it was one of the Eliminators right?**

**-Kai &amp; Cole: Well... That's me.**

"And you are awesome!" Kai yelled.

**-Zane: Ya better do! Favorite parts?**

"My personal favorite part of the film was when when Anna went to the Wandering Oaken's Trading Post, and Kristoff got himself kicked out." Zane chuckled.

**-Misako: No I don't, sorry, I'm still on 7TH GRADE, thanks.**

"It's alright!" she replied with a smile.

**-Overlord: yay! *gets nachos***

"No problem, you're a pretty cool girl!" he said in his raspy voice.

**-Pixal: would you accept if Zane proposed to ****you?**

"W-what?" she asked her face turned into a deep shade of red as she blushed, that didn't last long because she began to overheat and went through an automatic system shutdown.

"I'm on it!" Cyrus yelled as he approached his assistant.

**-Jay: I never went to north america before -.-'**

"Sorry if I sounded harsh, I just said what Wikipedia told me!" Jay apologized.

* * *

**Ask more questions!**

**Remember, you have to pm me if you're not a guest! Guest's go ahead and review!**

**Remember to check out my deviantart account, there's a web address on my profile, just copy and paste it into the url box, or right click it and click on the 'go to' option. Hope you enjoyed!**

**More to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


	3. We took a little break but we are back!

**Another chappie! Sorry! I needed more questions!**

* * *

"Hey! It's been a while!" Jay yelled, walking into the room, followed by the ninja and all of the other characters the author didn't care about enough to name.

"We are back! Sorry it took so long! We needed enough questions! We just got enough!" Kai shrugged as he slurped a slushy.

"Lets begin!" Jay grinned, reading the text.

**sportsgallol****-**

**Overlord - you are my favorite villain ever! Would you ever like to help me torture people for fun?**

"Thank you! Finally I get some recognition around here! Of course! I would love to help you torture your enemies!" the mass of evil grinned,"What did they do to you? My enemies turned me into a running gag about golf!"

**Garmadon - have you ever taken a selfie before? If you don't know what a selfie is ask you son.**

"I know what a selfie is! I am one of those cool dads! Yes, I have taken one before! It was strange, I did have to ask my wife what a 'duck face' was at first though." Garmadon yawned,"One moment, I have to take my pills."

"Okay!" Cole grabbed the camera and aimed it towards him,"Let's look at our next question!"

**Gamer Katie-**

**To Cryptor: As inappropriate as it is just thinking about it... how would you feel... if you found out that... you and the other droids were... *ahem* anatomically correct?**  
**(You don't have to answer if you don't want to.)**

"Well we never checked, exactly..." Cryptor walked off and came back a minute later,"Hey Pixal? Wanna-" Pixal kicked him in his newly discovered parts and walked away with a huff towards Zane who shyly held her hand.

"Droids these days." she muttered.

**Olaflover13-**

**This is for Samukai: What made you want the golden weapons all to yourself? Other than greed.**

"I dunno, I am sure Garmadon mentioned the golden weapons being dangerous in the past and I just kinda blocked him out... we had been rivals ever since he took my crown and if he wanted something, I wanted it more!" Samukai smirked at the thought.

**Billy Jane-**

** #1. Garmadon: I couldn't help but notice that after you were banished into the underworld, you became hopelessly ugly. However, you didn't seem to care about it, even after you defeated the skeletons. Were you really good at hiding your emotions, or did you really just not care?**

I really didn't care anymore, just wanted the golden weapons." Garmadon shrugged.

**#2. Wu. Why do you look freakishly old compared to everyone else? You are the younger brother, right?**

"You look this way after basically raising six teenagers..." Wu sighed,"I need an aspirin."

**#3. Both Wu and Garmadon. What did you think of the Frozen parody that AwesomeAuthor13 wrote about you?**

"We love it!" Garmadon smiled.

"Ya, it's surprisingly accurate!" Wu chuckled.

"What else do we have?" Zane asked as Kai looked at the other questions.

"Here we go!" Kai smirked.

**shadow ninja-**

**to overlord do you like ice (smirk)**

"I love how nice people are here on fanfiction." The Overlord looks into the camera like The Office.

**WindWolf13 **

**Cole would like Kai, huh? **

**...**

**He responded immediately to that question...**

"I said it casually with a shrug." Cole turned away with a huff.

**kylie julien-**

**this is a question for kai and lloyd:**

**what are your thought on *green flame* ( aka- kai x lloyd )**

"I don't like em' Kai is my brother, and it's kinda weird to me." Lloyd looked away.

"I am fine with our fans shipping us together and I read a couple now and then, as long as I don't run into any... lemons..." Kai gulped.

"Uggh," the boys shivered,"Lemons."

**Darkrainbow-**

**Hello! Darkrainbow here with just some comments about you guys:**  
**Jay: Listen D-bag,I hate you with a burning passion,Don't ship you and Nya,lightnindork,annoying,selfish,stupid,retard,and I'm a 100% Jay hater Ok Bye you son of a Douche **

"Wha-what?" Jay's eyes filled up with tears as he bit his tongue and clung to Nya as he sobbed.

"Look what you have done." Nya held him close and kissed his head.

**Cole:earthdork -_- Don't like the nickname then too Bad,too sad**

"It's better than motormouth!" Cole laughed.  
**Zane:you are an awesome nindroid :-) **

"Why thank you,"Zane grinned,"I find it great that you consider me nice!"  
**Nya: I ship you and Cole more than you and Jay **

"That's okay! Shipping is shipping, but I really am with Jay!"  
**Lloyd: You are a great kid ;-) **

"Thanks! I am a kid on the inside!"  
**Kai: OMG You are so sexy,cute,nice,adorable,stylish,soooooooo much prettier than Jay,You are my favorite ninja :-) Jay's a hothead,not you :-) Here is a kiss for you: :-* Also you get a red teddy with the letter K on it and you get a lava gun that shoots real lava :-) The gun is not made out of lava I'm a girl and I love you sooooooooo much :-) as a best friend Oh you are my BFFFL (Best friends forever for life) :-) Ok bye!**

"Bye! Thanks for the compliments and kiss... and teddy bear... and lava gun. I guessed you were a girl. I'm okay with being that, just if I die, stay away from my funeral..."

"You okay Jay?" Kai asked.

"Y-yea." he sniffed,"Let's see who else sent a question,"Oh come on! When will this person stop! At least there is no criticism here! For me at least..."

**Darkrainbow **

**Cole:Your eyebrows look ugly. Kai's eyebrows look wayyyyyyy better than yours. Do you like to cook or dance better? (Even though your cooking is bad.)**

"I happen to be proud of my eyebrows!" Cole turned away with a huff, and I prefer to cook over dance! I love to cook, even though others hate it..."

* * *

**Special thanks to DarkRainbow for making most of our people cry!**

**Remember to send questions by pm if you are not a guest!**

**Review questions will not be answered unless you are a guest.**

**I hope you enjoyed!**

**more to come...**

**-AwesomeAuthor13**


End file.
